


Enough For Now

by DesertVixen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not everyone dies, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Cassian/Jyn quiet moment





	Enough For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/gifts).



Neither of them had ever had the luxury of picky appetites. Food was fuel, and they made do with whatever rations were available. A lot of rations were fairly tasteless anyway, so taste was never a priority.

Of course, there were certain foods that were different. 

Jyn had cherished memories of a sweet pastry her mother had made, and sometimes the smell of sweet and spice made her think of the small period in her life where she had known a measure of safety and trust that she would be protected. 

For Cassian, it was a warm milky drink that warmed you up and kept you that way, something he had developed an appreciation for on his homeworld. In Yavin IV’s jungles, extra warmth wasn’t really needed, but he still found himself with the craving for one now and again. 

There were a few more options at the Rebellion headquarters. Foraging parties brought in edibles from the jungle that could be combined with staples like noodles, resulting in dishes that were actually good.

The dishes were especially good, Jyn decided, when one could share them in a private part of the temple, where the roof had caved in. The rubble had been piled into something resembling a table, and the room was bathed in moonlight. The vegetables, noodles and bite-size pieces of something that had been flying overhead only a few hours ago were mixed with a creamy sauce that had just a bit of sharp spice to it. 

Even better, she and Cassian were both off-duty. There was no mission to plan, no reports to write, nothing to worry about but each other, and how it felt to simply hold each other. It wouldn’t last, despite leaving their communicators in their separate quarters.

For right now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the treat!


End file.
